Story Challenge Ideas
by puiwaihin
Summary: Need an idea for a story? Here are some story ideas that I will not have time to ever write up. Take a look, and if you see something you like you can take it. Each idea will be a separate chapter and include part of a story you can either use, or ignore.
1. Gandalf Hires Konoha Ninja

**Story Challenge: **_Free to good home! Gandalf hires ninja from Konoha to destroy the One Ring_. All rights belong to their respective authors.**  
**

* * *

**The Fox and the Ring**

* * *

The Hokage puffed on his pipe, studying the strange visitor to his village. He was willing to pay ten times the fee of an S-rank mission to ensure its completion.

The man across from him smiled, pulled out his own pipe and began puffing away. To Sarutobi Hiruzen's surprise, the visitor's smoke formed not only rings, but exquisite looking figures fighting together with swords. It was an impressive display of controlled breathing.

The man standing before him was old, leaning on a tall walking staff, and had a beard of white that all the way down to his waist. But for all his age, he had a look of energy, and both warmth and wisdom in his eyes. The leader of the Hidden Village of the Leaf was not a man to trust easily, but there was something intimately trustworthy about this man.

"So, Mr. Gandalf. You need a team to protect a valuable object, never letting I fall into enemy hands, take it into the enemy territory up to a volcano, and then destroy this valuable object by dropping it down into lava. Is that correct?" The man nodded. "I will send my best _jounin_ ninja on this mission. With two backup teams."

"I require the band to consist of eight persons, myself included. No more, no less. And I must meet each of those you choose to send on this mission to determine their suitability."

The Third Hokage was not accustomed to being told his business. However, when a client had specific requests and paid the appropriate fee, they did have a measure of say in the specifics of the mission. Right of refusal of personnel was not too much to ask for the fee that was being paid.

"Otter!" Sarutobi growled out. Instantly, a man in a ninja uniform wearing a white ceramic mask shaped like an otter was kneeling before the chief of the village. "Go bring Anko to me. Immediately."

"Hai! Hokage-sama!" And then the ninja vanished.

The dango-eating masochist was brought before the Hokage. But one look from the client and he shook his head.

"No, she will not do at all."

The Hokage's gaze bore into the man in front of him. "Do not underestimate the strength of Konoha's _kunoichi_. Anko is one of the strongest ninja in this village, man or woman."

"Oh, I have no doubt about her strength, Lord Hokage," the man said with a sad smile. "It is the corruption of her soul that worries me." The man reached his staff over to gently touch the shoulder where Orochimaru's curse mark remained on the woman. "This woman has taken many lives, given in to her lusts, and glutted herself to escape her darkness. She battles it admirably, but I am afraid what I need is someone whose soul is pure and not tainted by evil."

Sarutobi sighed. "If you're looking for spiritual purity, I'm afraid you have come to the wrong place. Perhaps a monastery would better suit your needs—"

"Hey, Old Man!" broke in the brash voice of an orange clad ninja. "You need to do something about that crazy pervert! He's tried to drown me in hot water and thrown me off a cliff! And the rest of the time he just peeps at women!"

The orange clad ninja appeared in the room with a look of defiance, two ninja barreling in behind him to try and capture the boy. "Sorry, Hokage-sama, he slipped by us before we could stop him."

Gandalf immediately put his hand to his head. He could feel the pounding in his head. Something dark. Something evil. Something ominous. Fire and shadow.

Gandalf pointed to the boy in orange. "Who is this boy?" He could feel the malevolence within him. "How can you have such a thing in this village?"

"ENOUGH!" Sarutobi snapped. "I will not have you disrespect my ninja in front of me! Especially not Naruto! How you came to your knowledge of what is inside him, I do not know, but you will NOT speak of it here." The Third had risen to his feet and everyone in the room cowered away from him, even Anko. Everyone except the man would be their client.

Gandalf's bright blue eyes looked intently at the quaking boy in orange. And then his eyes widened.

"Light of Valinor! You have contained a Balrog within this boy!" Gandalf suddenly grew in stature, light radiating around him. He reached forward to place his staff against the boy's stomach.

Gandalf spun to face the Hokage. "You have bound a demon within this boy, and yet he the boy withstands its influence?"

The Third's ire was immediately softened. Apparently, this man had realized that Naruto and the fox were not one and the same. "Yes, this boy contains the Nine-Tailed Demon fox. It was sealed within him by the Fourth Hokage, my successor, who gave his life to preserve our village."

Gandalf's head spun. That such a thing was even possible…and a boy able to withstand the darkness of a Balrog! He would make a perfect Bearer.

"I want this boy on the team."

* * *

_**Challenge details:**_ Choose a team that Gandalf will believe will not betray Naruto, or at least will resist its influence. (Hint: Sasuke with his cursed seal is a bad idea). Having one or more members of the team actually corrupted by the ring's influence is optional.

The team must face the Nazgul and Sauruman on the way to Mount Doom. Going through Moria and having Gandalf fight the Balrog there is optional.

The Kyuubi is evil. No "Fem Kyuubi" who loves Naruto in its own way. It's a demon. (It can take the form of a female for seduction purposes in order to help corrupt certain team members, like say, a certain super pervert if he is made part of the team)

No overpowered Naruto. All characters have the powers and abilities they have by the time of the Chuunin exam finals. That means Naruto can summon and Lee can use 3 gates, but that's the limit. No sage mode Naruto. (If you want him to learn Rasengan on the way, that would be alright, but that's the limit.)

No half-demon or whatever Naruto. He's Naruto.

There must be temptations from both the Kyuubi and the One Ring placed Naruto, and the One Ring on the various team members.

If you choose to take this challenge, let me know by PM or by reviewing this story.


	2. Harry Potter minister of magic

**Story Challenge: **_Free to good home! Harry becomes a minister preaching love and tolerance_. All rights belong to their respective authors.**  
**

* * *

**Harry Potter Minister of Magic  
**

* * *

Harry Potter looked around. Ron was lying there, crumpled on the ground, his wand lying several feet away from him. Hermione was across the room, blood pooling around her leg where the glass had pierced her. His two best friends were in agony.

The sound of malevolent laughter filled the hall of the Ministry. There was no warmth or kindness in that laugh, no smile or sunshine. It enjoyed the pain it had caused.

"You were foolish to come here, Harry," the voice of Voldemort hissed. "And now your 'friends' have suffered for your actions," the Dark Lord said, his contempt for the concept of friendship evident in the way he spat out that word. "With but a few gestures of I have shattered them. And now...it is your turn."

Harry felt...sad.

Harry walked over to Ron, his eyes filled with pain at seeing the red-head in obvious misery. Voldemort was giving Harry time to examine his friends, he knew, wanting the image of Ronald's Weasley's suffering to twist the knife further in his heart. And it hurt seeing his friends suffering as they were.

Harry pulled out his wand, and Voldemort jerked his own wand to cover the boy who had thrice defeated him. But Voldemort stayed his spell for an instant when Harry didn't point the wand towards the black-robed snake-like man standing just a few feet away. Instead Harry held his holly and phoenix feather wand over Ron. He poured his entire heart into the charm. All of his love for Ron. All the laughter they shared in the Gryffindor Common Room, playing pranks on each other, roughhousing, grinning at each other. All the times they enjoyed flying together, practicing magic together. It all poured out through the magic.

Harry watched as the pain and tension left his friend, and the grimace of pain was replaced with a relaxed smile. Ron's body released all the pain as his soul embraced the goodness of his friend's magic.

Harry stood and began walking away from Ron, walking calmly towards Hermione, ignoring the incredulous expression on Voldemort's face.

The Dark Lord's red eyes blazed in fury. Malice poured out from his body in waves of sickening green light. "You will face me, Potter," Voldemort spat, sending silent _Imperius_ compulsion towards the black haired youth. It should have made the boy stop still, turn, and then face him. But Harry didn't even miss a step. The magic seemed to just wash around the boy, unable to find a hold on him.

And then Harry was standing over a whimpering Hermione Granger. Her eyes met his, and the look of sadness in Harry's face was instantly replaced by warmth and kindness. For a moment, the two looked into each others' eyes, feeling the love that was between them.

A blood red curse struck Harry's arm and pain erupted where the beam of light had struck. Harry turned to see the Dark Lord standing there with a sneer on his reptilian face. Voldemort's blazing red eyes bored back into Harry's. And then he struck, sending a barrage of curses towards the boy. Harry had to turn to face the attack. He was parrying curses with his wand while simultaneously erecting a series of shields. A frown found its way back on to Harry's face as he was forced to turn curse after curse away and Voldemort's sneering laughter returned.

It was then that another shield interposed itself between Hermione and Voldemort. Harry looked over to see Ron, standing on his feet. "Save Hermione, Harry! I can cover you for that long, mate!"

Voldemort snarled in frustration, launching a series of curses back towards Ron, only for those to be repelled as well. Standing behind Ron were Luna and Neville.

"Sorry it took us so long to get here," Neville apologized. "Ran into some trouble on the way in."

And then Harry was finished. Hermione lay back on the stone floor, but a content smile on her face. The wounds on her legs had healed and Harry was standing up again.

Ron, Neville, and Luna all trained their wands on Voldemort.

"Foolish children! Do you think a group of mere children are any threat at all to me?" Voldemort snarled.

Harry stood tall and walked to the middle of the floor. "You're right, Tom. We're no threat to you." He took a step forward. His friends brandished their wands.

Harry put his away. "Lower your wands guys. Nobody is going to hurt Tom."

Ron looked at Harry incredulously. "Harry, you can't be serious! This is Voldemort! This isn't Crabbe or Goyle, mate! He's a killer!"

Neville looked at Harry hesitantly. Harry smiled at him. "Do you trust me, Neville?" Neville nodded, and slowly lowered his wand. He noticed that Luna had already put hers away and was looking serenely at Harry.

"Ron, I know you're not ready to accept it yet, mate, but it's okay. Can you take care of Hermione for me? She's going to be a little weak still."

Reluctantly, Ron nodded, never taking his wand off of Voldemort and began to walk towards Hermione.

Voldemort's wand instantly targeted the Weasley boy, a flash of red fire flaring out towards him, faster than anyone could erect a shield. But not faster than Harry could move. Instantly, he was there, standing between Ron and the hex.

Harry felt the pain, the burning. He closed his eyes, then opened them. Then he took a step towards Voldemort.

Voldemort sent a series of vicious hexes towards Harry. Each one struck true. The Boy-Who-Lived had even raised his arms out to to his sides to make for a better target. Voldemort watched as Harry flinched and stumbled. The snake like man smiled malevolently. "Accepting death to save your friends, Harry? A noble choice. But painful. Isn't it?"

Harry took another step forward. "I forgive you, Tom," Harry said, his eyes still spread open wide.

Voldemort's eyes flashed angrily. "Do not call me that filthy Muggle name again! I am Lord Voldemort!" he screamed out. "_CRUCIO_!"

A cry of pain escaped Harry's lips and he fell to the ground. Ron, Neville, and Luna all cried out. But then Harry started back to his feet.

"_CRUCIO_!" Voldemort cried out again, more forcefully this time. And again the pain wracked through Harry. It was the most terrible of agonies Harry had ever experienced. But even as the pain coursed through him, he accepted it. It took it into himself. And loved it. The pain was part of him, just as joy and happiness were. Harry opened his eyes and took several more steps forward.

"I forgive you for killing my parents, Tom. I forgive you for all the harm you have caused me," Harry said, now only a few meters from the black cloaked wizard.

"_CRUCIO_! _CRUCIO_!" Voldemort called out even more insistently. This time Harry Potter didn't even flinch as the first Unforgivable Curse blasted into him and he even quickened his pace as the second one struck. Harry steepled his hands together in front of him.

Lord Voldemort had wanted to save Harry's death for a special occasion. He had wanted to wait until he had a proper audience to see him destroy his hated foe, for his minions to witness his strength and for the opposition to despair at their 'savior's' demise. But the boy had just gotten too close.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" he screamed and a sickly beam of green light flashed out to strike Harry directly in the chest.

The light left Harry's eyes.

Only for a moment. And then it was back, brighter than ever, and Harry crossed the final steps between him and the Dark Lord. And embraced him.

"I love you, Tom," Harry said quietly. "You've had a hard life. As hard as mine. You are filled with such pain and hatred," he said, holding the snake-like man to him in an embrace. "I forgive you for all that you've done to me. But for you to be healed, you will have to let go of all your hate and find a way to forgive yourself."

Tom Riddle found himself paralyzed, unable to break the hold. There was a powerful warmth flowing into him from the boy who was hugging him. There was a strong burning feeling within him as the coldness inside him was being filled with something he had never before felt. Shock and incredulity filled his mind and he was confronted with the fact that the Boy-Who-Lived, this Minister of Magic, was completely sincere. The boy _loved_ him. Tom Riddle. NO! He screamed in denial. He was not Tom Riddle anymore! He was Lord Voldemort! Voldemort!

With an inarticulate scream, Voldemort focused all of his hate and pain. In a flash of sickly green light, Voldemort vanished away, leaving a saddened Harry Potter standing there surrounded by his dumbstruck friends.

* * *

_**Challenge details: **_Harry Potter becomes a pacifist. He will not use magic, or even violent physical action to harm another being. That doesn't mean he won't involve himself in fights. He can still shield others in battles, fight fire with water, imprison another, use 'painless' stun or imprisonment techniques. Use his patronus. Etc. (Only exception to the 'no harm' rule is against pure evil, soulless creatures. Inferi and dementors can be blasted away.)

Harry seeks to spread the belief of tolerance, kindness, and love to everyone. He want to save everyone. Both Malfoys. Bellatrix. Snape. Sirius. Remus. Voldemort. Even Dumbledore needs saving.

The power of love works. It shields and transforms. But does no harm. To anyone.

The first few chapters can include Harry struggling with his own inner hate and anger. During this time he can use violence against others. But once he overcomes it Harry never again is angry. Not for any reason. It is no longer part of his character.

Setting: Any time after Chamber of Secrets.

Pairings: Any, as long as it is portrayed as love.


	3. XMen Naruto Heroes Sucked 2 Narutovere

**Story Challenge: **Free to good home! _A group of the X-Men and "specials" from Heroes are sucked into the the Elemental Nations, where they find a deadly world full of mutant and non-mutant ninja. All rights belong to their respective authors._

* * *

"_My name is Hatake Kakashi_, _shinobi of Konoha_," the man with all of his lower face covered by a mask said calmly, as he stood with a kunai at the throat of Scott Summers. "_And I would like you to explain to me why you have been following us_."

Scott, also known as the mutant hero Cyclops, stood perfectly still. He didn't understand what the man with the knife to his throat was saying, as it was in Japanese, and Scott's command of the language was not very well developed. He caught what he thought was the man's name and something about ninja, but other than that, it was too much for him to understand. The knife at his throat, though, that was perfectly clear.

But Scott wasn't worried. He wasn't alone.

'_Mr. Hatake_,' a voice spoke to Kakashi within his mind. '_We mean you no harm. Please take your knife away from my friend so that we can discuss this reasonably. We are lost travelers, trying to find out where we are._'

Kakashi could not see the person who was speaking, but he _felt_ the intrusion of energy within his mind. Along with the message came a suggestion, mild and subtle, but it was there. Someone was invading his mind.

"_Come out so we can see you then_," Kakashi retorted aloud. "_If you mean us no harm, why follow us, and why hide_?" The fact that he could not detect the _genjutsu_ or mind control technique user worried him. Either their mind control technique was formidable, or their ability at stealth was.

'_Oh, don't worry about why you can't detect me, Mr. Hatake. That is neither a form of mind control nor a matter of my ability to hide._' Kakashi could almost hear an amused chuckle within his mind. '_It is simply the fact that I am quite far away from you at the moment. However, one of my colleagues will be joining you in just a few seconds_.'

No sooner than the thought completed than a man Kakashi had just registered on his senses leapt out from the trees to land nimbly on the ground, several yards away. "_Seems you caught Slim there dead to rights_," the newcomer said with a smirk, and with perfectly inflected Japanese. "_As much as I'd love to watch ole' Scott sweat a bit more, I'd appreciate it if you'd lower your weapon and we can have ourselves a pleasant little chat_."

The newcomer standing a short distance away, not close enough to be immediately threatening, was short and somewhat stocky. His body was clearly muscular and his face was weathered and hardened from obvious experience. Despite the ruggedness of his features, Kakashi noted that the man's appearance could be considered handsome. Framed by a thick brown beard and sideburns that went all the way up to a wild hairstyle reminiscent of someone from the Inuzuka clan, his face was seemed at once controlled and feral. The ninja could tell from the man's skill earlier movements that he was very well trained, but he wore nothing to mark him as a ninja from any village.

Kakashi released the man he had gotten the drop on and stepped back quickly. While holding an enemy with a knife to the throat had certain advantages, it also left one open to attack and prevented the use of hand-signs. The Copy-Ninja was giving up an advantage, but he did have hope that whatever these people wanted, it would not require an unnecessary battle.

"_I've released your friend_," the ninja stated evenly, "_now you tell me who you are and why you have been tracking us._"

The man known as Logan to many people looked over at his teammate, who was now cautiously stepping back to join him. They hadn't planned on revealing that they were mutants to these people yet, not knowing how mutants were viewed wherever or _whenever_ it was that they were, but since they had been discovered and the Professor had obviously been in mental contact with the ninja there, perhaps it was best to just get it out in the open.

"_Well, I'm not sure what Chuck already told you_," Logan began. "_But we're not following you to try and hurt you. We were hoping you would lead us to more people like yourselves. Or,_" Logan looked towards a spot in the trees, "_rather like one of those in your group._"

Kakashi noted the direction of the stranger's look. He had obviously spotted the other members of his team. With a shrug, Kakashi lifted two fingers in the air. If their positions were compromised there was no point keeping the rest of his team so far away. Quickly, three figures jumped down from the trees. Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura soon joined him, standing slightly spread out behind him, ready to back him up if the need arose.

The _jounin_ leader was puzzled as to the subtle meaning of the man's words. Obviously, he didn't mean "ninja" when he said "like yourselves" because he wouldn't have added "like one of those" to the end. Could he perhaps mean Naruto? Could they sense the _jinchuriki's_ chakra? Kakashi needed to know if that was what they were after. "What do you mean, 'like one of us'? And where are the rest of your companions?"

"_You'll have to give them a minute to catch up, they're not quite as fast as us. You guys can move pretty fast_," Logan said, giving a nod to the kids. And they were exactly that, just kids. The leader in front of him looked to be just in his twenties while the two younger ones were barely teenagers, if that old. He had to admit he was impressed by how they moved. The man, also known as Wolverine, had lived over a century by now, but found himself smiling when he saw the cocky grin that broke out on the face of the blond haired boy at his praise. Other than that one smile, the foursome in front of him had serious, wary expressions. "_If you'll wait another minute, I think the Professor would explain what we're doing._"

Kakashi prepared himself, as did his _genin_ team. While it was possible that the pair meant them no harm, it was also possible that they were stalling for reinforcements. Still, as there was no cause to attack at the moment, they waited for the rest of group that had been pursuing Team 7. At the least, they would get a better idea of who was following them. Kakashi whispered instructions to his team while the pair that had been tracking them conversed in a language Kakashi had never heard before.

A noise from the forest behind them drew the attention of the group. Kakashi prepared to be attacked from another direction. No noise that loud and—

A wheelchair, crudely made and put together out of what appeared to be just deadwood from the forest, rolled into the clearing. The noise hadn't been a diversion after all. There was a man in a wheelchair, completely bald and wearing a worn-looking suit. Behind him was a dark skinned woman with flowing white hair. Kakashi did not let his guard down yet, though. While the man did not look like he would be much of a threat, it could be a disguise. And the woman clearly looked athletic enough to be a _kunoichi_.

'Hello, my name is Charles Xavier,' the voice inside his mind returned.

Fearing an attack, Kakashi immediately tried to dispel the foreign chakra inside his mind.

'_My apologies for the use of my mental abilities to communicate with you; but, unfortunately, Logan is the only one of us fully fluent in your language. This is the clearest way for us to communicate. I can read the ideas within your mind despite our language difference and clearly explain my meaning the same way. This is not an attack._'

'_You see, we are lost travelers from a distant land. We have been stranded here for some time and have had some…difficult interactions. We chose to follow you because we believe you might lead us to a place where we can find help_.'

Kakashi was impressed by this man's ability to pass thoughts to him. Only extremely advanced sensory ninja possessed ability similar to this, and even then they needed to connect together with specialized equipment or use a special technique to initiate such mental contact.

"_And why is it that you believe we can lead you somewhere you can find help?_" Kakashi replied. The three _genin_ behind him appeared puzzled, not hearing the previous part of the conversation.

'_Because one of you is different. Like us.' Professor X explained mentally. 'I'm not sure how to explain this in a delicate way, but one of those with you has a…unique gift. It is related to his parentage_.'

Kakashi's mind immediately flashed to Sasuke. "_You mean, because of his __**kekkei genkai**_?"

As soon as the thoughts flashed through Kakashi's mind, Professor Charles Xavier did something he knew to be unethical. He reached further into Kakashi's mind. What he found excited him. Immediately, he turned to the other two.

"Scott, Logan, Storm," he said eagerly, using Storms X-Men codename rather than her given one as it was the one he used with her most frequently. "These people are from a village that is accepting of mutants. In fact, they greatly value mutants for their powers and integrate them into their society. I'm certain that we will be welcomed by these people."

Kakashi felt a slight alteration to the mental communication, but it lasted for just a moment. And then he heard the excited conversation in that language he was unfamiliar with. After a few moments, he realized what the issue was. The group of travelers all possessed unique _kekkei genkai_, bloodline limit traits that offered them ways of using their chakra pathways that those without their bloodlines could not duplicate. Priceless treasures for a ninja village.

Getting them all back to Konoha was now a critical mission.

* * *

Peter Petrelli sat together with his niece, Claire Bennett. They had been locked together with more than a dozen other, but one by one they had been taken. Now it was just the two of them left.

He cursed to himself. "If only Hiro had been put in with us, I could have gotten us out of here!"

Claire shook her head, "If Hiro had been put in here with us, he could have gotten us all out."

Just a few weeks ago, he could have blasted down the prison doors, used telekinesis to subdue any guards. Barring that he could have turned invisible and simply slipped out. But now he could only use one power at a time. And for now that was regeneration. Just like Claire. For all the good it did them stuck in there.

They were stuck in a hell hole filled with all kinds of poor souls. Poor souls, monsters, and demons. People tortured and experimented on until they weren't human any more. Those were the monsters. The demons were the ones who did the torturing and experimentation.

It had all been because of a mission for the Company. Some "special" was being tagged and bagged when suddenly, everything went sidewise. Quite literally.

Initially, it had been him accompanying Claire's father to see the man, just to talk and tell them about the specials and Dr. Suresh's research. But then there appeared another group. A bald man in a wheelchair and half a dozen others with him. Something about a school for the gifted. They had used the word "mutants."

And then Hiro just popped up. Just like that, with some kind of strange message from the future. Something about "Beware of Mazda." But then Sylar appeared and things got messy real fast, and before anyone knew anything, the man they had gone to see opened some kind of vortex. And they were all sucked into it.

Next thing he knew, he was in the middle of feudal Japan, apparently, with only him and Claire in the middle of some village. Of course, that lasted just long enough for NINJA to appear out of nowhere and just round everyone up and throw them into this dark dungeon.

"We've got to get out of here," Peter said the hundredth time.

Claire sighed, leaning back against the wall without a shred of hope. "Yeah, like we can."

Peter glared at the door. He was not about to give up. He'd get out. He'd get him and Claire both out. And then when he did, he'd come back with help and see to it that everyone got out.

If he ever found out where he was.

* * *

Just down the hall, the named Gabriel Gray stood quietly in his cell. This was a place of darkness, he knew. The screams of the terrified, the doomed echoed in the halls. The place was not pleasant. Not by any stretch of the imagination. Any sane person would want to leave as soon as possible.

But not Gabriel Gray. Or rather, not Sylar.

For not only was this a place of nightmares. It was also a place of dreams. Dreams of power.

Sylar had seen the pathetic prisoners they had kept. Most were malnourished and weak. Like he used to be. Before he became special. But others, others had amazing abilities. Sure, they were horrid monsters, but they were horrid monsters with powers. Powers that Sylar wanted to know how worked.

So, he would wait a bit more. Oh, he would be escaping, and take a pound of flesh from that freaky snake-like bastard who was doing all this. But first, there would be a feast.

* * *

**Challenge Details:**

1. You may choose to use only X-Men or only Heroes characters. Or both. It really doesn't matter. I like the idea of combining all three.

2. At least one group of heroes go to Konoha and are accepted there. I would suggest ninja training. You can have as many other different groups as you like, and reveal them when you wish. I would suggest limiting the number to only 3 or 4 separate groups or locations, although you can always reserve the right to bring in another group for a surprise.

3. Kekkei genkai are mutations. Mutants (and specials), however, have special mutations (X-factor gene) that do not pass on their abilities stably. Orochimaru may have an answer for that.

4. Mutant abilities **are** chakra manifestations. All heroes and specials have the potential to mold chakra and learn ninjutsu, although they will have affinities for specific kinds of chakra manipulation.

5. Ninja training is superior to X-Men training, which would be superior to the untrained Heroes. Wolverine, trained by Ogun, would be about low jounin level at best in terms of taijutsu. His special ops training makes him around _genin_ skill in stealth, but his mutant senses are better than an Inuzuka's. (if you use him) Cyclops would be around _genin_ level taijutsu.

6. Psionics are equivalent to _genjutsu_ and the mind techniques of the Yamanaka clan. X-Men and Heroes psionics are superior to anything in the ninja world short of Tsukuyomi. Xavier, for example, would be special S-ranked based on his ability to freeze an entire village in place. However, strong ninja, and especially genjutsu experts, can break his hold.


	4. LOTR Rings of Power in Harry Potter

_**Story Challenge:** Free to Good Home! The One Ring has been found once again, and the fate of the world rests in the heart and soul of a young wizard boy...  
_

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Rings of Power**

_A Harry Potter/Lord of the Rings Crossover_

* * *

_Voldemort was very mistaken when he conceitedly claimed that he had gone further than anyone before towards immortality. Long before there were even such a thing as human wizards, there were beings of far greater power, and a Dark Lord ever so much more fearsome than the lowly Tom Riddle. Long ago, Sauron, the Right Hand of Morgoth, forged the Rings of Power: Five for the Dwarf lords, Three for the eldest of the Elves, and Nine for the kings of Men. Sauron gave these 17 powerful rings, rings that could control the very elements and grant fabulous power to their bearers, as tokens of his goodwill after the defeat of Morgoth._

_ But it was deception. For Sauron had laid within each ring the seed of the destruction of its bearer. Each was a horcrux, containing a fraction of his great power, and a piece of his soul. And in secret, he forged an 18th ring, and into that ring he poured his power and more than a little of his soul. This Master Ring, this One Ring had the power to bend the bearer of any wearer of his rings of power to his will, and with them, their respective races._

_ But at the end of the 2nd Age of Middle-Earth, Sauron was defeated, the Ring struck from his hand, and his body destroyed. And at the end of the 3rd Age, Sauron's power was destroyed forever when Frodo threw the ring into the fires of Mt. Doom._

_ Or so we were told._

* * *

Setup Ideas

The story takes place in the Seventh Age (the Sixth Age ended with Grindelwald's defeat)All 18 of Sauron's rings exist, though their legend and their connection to Sauron is unknown to most, and long forgotten to the few who know it.The 9 Nazgul, now wizards trapped by the power of the rings, are dementors. Those 9 are immortal so long as they are not parted from their rings. Those they slay with their touch become normal dementors (which it might be possible to destroy)Modern Gringotts goblins are the result of the ancient Dwarves and the goblin races of old merging into one form (not their idea, obviously, some kind of cataclysmic change during the 5th Age). Most of the 5 rings given to the dwarf lords are in use, giving specific goblins far greater power in crafting, combat, and longevity.The Elves are not in this world, it is too corrupt for them to return for any significant length of time. They did, however, send spirits imbued with some of the power of Valinor to help humanity-which became the house elves. The 3 rings of the elves are lost (or in the hands of those who don't know what they are, only that it gives them power.Dumbledore is Eldritch, not human. Merlin was also Eldritch, but left after his task was completed.The Dwarf and Elf rings have only small, hidden amounts of Sauron's soul, and only combined altogether (all 3 elf rings, or all 5 dwarf rings) would it awaken their fraction of Sauron.The Nazgul rings contain a little bit more of Sauron's soul, but not enough on their own to bring back their master's spirit.The One Ring was not destroyed, though the attempt to destroy did end Sauron's power (in the 3rd Age). It was when it was found by a certain Tom Riddle that its powers first began to stir, and it was the ring that corrupted Tom so completely.

Obviously, no character from the Hobbit or LoTR will make an appearance in the story, except through history or flashbacks.

I would suggest that the powers of the Eldritch be significantly stronger/more binding than that of HP style magic, but as such not invoked lightly. Which makes the powers of each ring quite significant, as they tap into that power with most of the cost already paid-though the danger of corruption from the taint of Sauron would be there.

The Hallows can either be ignored, worked into the legend of the rings, made as artifacts from Gandolf's time (wand is the remains of Gandolf's staff, cloak belonged to Elrond, stone was the remains of the Simiarilion or a similar item, etc.), foci for Morgoth or some other great power, etc.


	5. Lantern Wars: Green Lantern & Star Wars

**Story Challenge:** _Free to a good home!_

* * *

A Long Time Ago in a Galaxy Far, Far Away

**LANTERN WARS**

A Star Wars/Green Lantern Crossover

* * *

The Guardians of the Universe have just harnessed the power of the Green Light of Will, creating the great Central Battery through which they can tap its unfathomable energy. They prepare to select their first warrior, to present him with the first Green Lantern Ring, when the ring flies off at enormous speeds to a galaxy farther off in the universe than they had ever before gone. When they arrive in the galaxy the ring had flown to, what they find shocks their understanding of the cosmos.

For they have stumbled upon the great Galactic Republic, a civilization that has existed since before anything the ancient guardians ever expected. What is more, it is a galaxy where there are beings who have long been able to tap into the the primal forces of the universe without the need of an intermediary.

Here, the Guardians of the Universe marvel at the power of this universe's concept of the Force, a philosophy that unknowingly has divided the White Light of Creation into two halves, a Light Side consisting of the Indigo Light of Compassion, the Blue Light of Hope, and the Violet Light of Love and a Dark Side, consisting of the Orange Light of Avarice, the Red Light of Rage, and the Yellow Light of Fear. Both sides of the Force, Light and Dark, are accessed through the medium of the Green Light of Will.

No sooner do the Guardians of the Galaxy discover this new world than they are faced with a great dilemma: Do they champion the Jedi, the Sith, or create their own Order, a new Order they will use to bring peace and order to the galaxy? Most of the Guardians favor working through the Jedi, while a few would prefer to create their own Corps. And there is one who feels that is through the power of 'Fear and the Dark Side that true peace can be achieved.

The battle for control of the Star Wars galaxy is just the beginning. For there is much the Guardians have to teach the users of the Force, and lessons that they will all soon learn.

* * *

**Rules:**

1. The Force is a philosophical composite of the emotional spectrum, not a separate power. Force-sensitive beings use their will to access different Force powers directly, without need of a ring or power battery.

2. Force users more in-tune with specific emotions (love, hate, fear, compassion) have more talent in using Force powers related to those particular emotions.

3. Force users are limited in how they can use their powers to what has been shown in the Star Wars universe because of a lack of understanding of some aspects of the power they wield, not because they lack the capacity. The Guardians of the Universe possess an understanding of those powers.

4. A Jedi or Sith given a power ring will have the full power of that ring, as well as great enhancement to Force powers related to that emotion.

5. At least one Guardian will attempt to lead the Jedi. At least one will be corrupted by the Dark Side and join the Sith.

The story can be set at any time in the Star Wars Universe: Old Republic, Empire, New Republic, Sith Empire, etc.

It can use any Star Wars characters from the books, movies, games, etc. The Green Lantern characters should be limited to the Guardians and possibly the emotional entities.


End file.
